Just go with it!
by Tillywolf
Summary: "Draco..." Allison groaned and sighed as he started to pout. No one could last against the Draco pout. "Fine, I'll be your ex-wife! Damn you..." she rolled her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_"Allison, I can't. I just can't do this." a shiver overtook the older man's voice as he looked to the beautiful young girl before him. Allison took a step forward and gripped his hand carefully, placing it on her stomach._

_"Severus, she's yours... Don't you want her?" Allison looked to the Headmaster as he looked at her stomach. He lost it. Simply lost it. His arms wrapped around the younger girl as she buried her face into his neck. _

_"You don't understand, Allison. If he finds out about you, about us... He'll use you to get to me. I can't let him hurt you. I just got you, he can't have you. And now..." he looked down to his small child's home for the next six months._

_Severus's onyx eyes met with Allison's as she looked him over for a moment. He moved swiftly, calling a house elf forward and telling her to pack Allison's things and meet him at the train with her trunk. _

_Allison was confused, utterly and totally confused. "Severus, what are you doing?" she asked, her crimson curls falling over her shoulder as he looked at her. _

_"Allie, listen to me. You're going to get on the train and I'm sending it to the country. The Dark Lord will not be able to find you there. I'll ask that house elves keep you both fed. You have to promise me not to leave the cottage until I come and get you." Allison's emerald eyes looked up at the man she loved so dearly and she nodded. "Promise me." he whispered. _

_"I promise, Severus... I love you." she whispered as she leaned up to kiss the man._

* * *

><p>Allison looked at Severus's grave. He never came for her. Lucius had. After six months of grieving and not being able to look at her daughter for two long, Lucius had offered Allison a job that she had quickly taken. She was partners with Draco, which she didn't mind. He never really worked, but watching him flirt with women somehow picked up her attitude. She smiled more, she took care of her daughter. She was alive again.<p>

"Mommy, do you think Daddy loved me?" Allison heard and she looked down at her daughter as she sat, cross-legged in the dirt, looking at her father's grave. Allison nodded.

"He did. He loved you so much. He was so excited to see you, but life got in the way and he had to go away for a while." Allison said as Elsa, her daughter nodded as she stood up and hugged the gravestone, something she always did when they visited Severus's grave.

"You know, Elsa, your dad was the bravest man anyone had ever met." Allison jumped as she heard Draco's voice. She smiled as Elsa pulled back and ran at Draco, watching as he picked her up and tossed her in the air, catching her with ease. Elsa hugged Draco around his neck and he smiled as Allison stood up and walked over to them.

"Morning Draco." she said as Elsa pulled back and looked at Draco.

"You mean Daddy was like Superman?" she asked as she started to fix where she had messed Draco's hair up.

Draco had stepped in as a father-figure for Elsa, Allison never really minded. After she opened up, her and Draco became fast-friends. Now that he didn't have to hide who he really was anymore, he was much friendlier than he had been in Hogwarts.

"Yeah, you could say that." Draco said as he let Elsa fix his hair. "So, Allison, you coming in to work this week?" he asked, knowing what the week meant to her. It was the week Severus had died. Allison nodded though.

"I am." she said softly. "I'm ready to move on with my life. He isn't coming back, and he would want me to be happy." she said softly as she let Draco hand her Elsa.

"Alright, I'll see you at the office. Bye midget." he patted Elsa's black curls before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking away.

Allison's emerald eyes followed after him before sitting Elsa on her feet and taking her hand, starting to walk to their apartment.

* * *

><p>Monday Morning, 5:30 and Allison couldn't help but thinking that she should <em>not<em> be awake this early. But, she pulled on a maroon blouse and a black skirt before making sure Rosa was watching Elsa and then hurrying out of the door to Mungo's.

She and Draco had started out as healers together and soon, Draco was performing cosmetic surgeries and he offered Allison to be his assistant. She loved working with Draco, so she was perfectly happy to accept the job. She loved seeing his smiling face every day.

Allison had no romantic feelings for him, though. They were just very good friends.

She smiled as she walked into her office, the check-in at the front office of Draco's section of the hospital. That's when she noticed him. He was sitting there with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh Merlin, what happened?" Allison laughed as Draco playfully glared at her.

"I met the most amazing girl last night." he said with a sigh and Allison cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Her name is Astoria. She's stunning, really. We stayed the night together and she went to hand me my pants and my fake wedding ring fell out. She yelled 'Cheater' in my face and ran off." he mumbled. Allison shook her head a little.

"Draco, I told you that ring was going to bite you on the ass." she reminded him as he sighed deeply. "Look, if you really care about her-" Allison let Draco cut across her.

"I do! I think she could be the one, Allie."

Allison grit her teeth. "Don't call me Allie, Malfoy." she said in a warning tone. "If you really care about her, then just tell her the truth. Women like that." she said as she looked at him. Allison sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, Draco. If she's the one, she'll understand." she said with a warm smile on her face. He sighed and nodded a little.

"I hope you're right." he said as he looked up as a woman walked in.

"I'm here to see Mr. Malfoy." she said as Draco stood up and walked to the back. Allison, however smiled to the woman.

"Sign in and Mr. Malfoy will call you back in a few moments." Allison said kindly as she watched the woman sign her name. _Pansy Parkinson. _Allison held in soft laughs as she looked for the file, picking it up and laughing warmly. Draco had written on the front _Do not let her see me. She's a lunatic who just wants me to see her naked again. Allison, I'm serious. Don't. _Allison smiled as she stood up with the file. "Miss Parkinson, follow me to a room please." she said as she walked to the back, holding in a smirk as she felt Pansy's eyes watching the swell of her hips as they swayed.

Allison was a beautiful, curvy young woman and most women envied her body, even the crimson locks that fell around her ivory face, the swell of a pout on her pink lips, the soft, emerald eyes. Women always found a reason to hate Allison. She never cared.

"Draco, you have a client in room one. The file is in there." the beautiful girl called as she walked to the front again, a small smile on her pouting lips as she heard Draco's groan turn into a cough as to cover up the unhappy welcome to Pansy's visit. _He'll get me back. _And right she was.

* * *

><p>"You want me to <em><strong>what<strong>_?" Allison barked into the phone as she looked over to Elsa who was contently watching TV and playing with their puppy, Charlie.

"Come on, Allie, please? Just once. Just come, meet her, act like you're my ex wife. We'll both gain from it! I'll get Astoria and you'll get an amazing wardrobe!" Allison sighed as she looked at the bottle of firewhisky on the table.

"I could shoot you, I really could. What made you even _think_ this was a good idea?" Allison asked as she sat down, opening the bottle and taking a drink.

"I don't know! I'm a Malfoy! That's what we do! We _lie!_" Allison rolled her eyes as she felt the burn of the drink down her throat.

"Merlin... Fine. When are we meeting her?"

"Tomorrow! We're taking the day off to make you look... Like a Malfoy." he said and Allison took another drink, making her words shake.

"Fine, one dinner and that's it! You hear me? God I hate you." she mumbled as she slammed the phone down.

* * *

><p>The next day, Allison ran Draco's bill up to a fortune, or so she hoped. She got her clothing, Elsa some clothes, she got her hair done, a nice makeover. She was admittedly jealous about what Astoria was going to get.<p>

"Okay, meet me in an hour at the cafe. Go change and for the love of Merlin, be nice." he begged as Allison rolled her eyes.

"Go." she said as she went to the apartment to change. "I'll show him Malfoy-worthy." she grumbled as she kicked off her flats.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison looked into the mirror for a moment and took a deep breath. She looked lovely. Her curls framed her face, the dress was stunning. It was white with black wrapping around it and bunching up at the sides with jewels lining her waist, simple black leather gloves, sunglasses, and a pair of black heels that wrapped around her small feet and made her a whole two inches taller. So she looked about 5"1.(Go to the link on my profile and scroll down it's Allison #1)

"You look pretty mommy, where are you going?" Elsa asked as she sat on the couch with Abbey and Charlie. Her Aunt and her puppy.

"Mommy's going out with a friend tonight." Allison said as she put in an earring.

"Is it Uncle Draco?" she asked and Allison nodded as she looked at her watch.

"I'll be back. Be good for Aunty Abbey. Mommy loves you Midget." Allison said as she kissed her daughter's head before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>Allison couldn't help but think how stupid this was as she looked at the limo driver for a moment. Then she saw the wine. "Hello there." she mumbled as she poured herself a glass, letting herself relax a bit before the limo screeched to a halt. She sighed as she looked out the window, Draco holding onto a brunette's hand, smiling at her. She took a deep breath before looking up as the driver opened the door and she stepped out. She held back a smirk as Astoria and Draco looked at her, Draco's face showing utter shock. "Go park somewhere, I'll call when I'm ready to leave." she said simply as she grinned, walking over to Draco as he stood up and she hugged the man.<p>

"Hello you jackass!" she teased as she kissed both his cheeks.

"You look wonderful." he whispered and she smirked.

"Told you I could be Malfoy-Worthy." she barked back in his ear before sitting down and looking to the brunette. "You must be Astoria! It's so nice to meet you! I'm glad to hear Draco's doing fine moving on from me. It was a hard break up, almost had to get a restraining order!" she laughed, glaring as Draco kicked her.

Astoria smiled a bit. "I can see why Draco was so infatuated with you, you're absolutely stunning." she said softly, a smile on her face.

Allison nodded as Draco looked at her, almost warning her to behave. "So, I heard you and Draco shagged." she said, earning her another kick which she promptly returned. Astoria seemed stunned at Allison's boldness and she nodded.

"Yes, and I apologize, honestly I would not have slept with him if I had known he was still married." Astoria promised and Allison waved her hand in front of her face as the waiter came back and poured their wine.

"Please. I'm just glad it didn't choke you out." another kick. "He's into some freaky stuff. Has he taken you to his sex chamber yet?" Another kick. Astoria's grey eyes widened as she looked to Draco, shaking her head.

Draco cleared his throat. "Allison, if I remember correctly, you were the one who wanted all of that. I actually threw it out when I threw the rest of your junk, including you, out." he said, a smile on his face. Allison looked at him, thinning her eyes as Astoria looked to the waiter to thank him.

"Game on, bitch." Allison mouthed, earning a nudge before Astoria turned back to them. "So, has Draco been taking his medicine?" Allison asked as she sipped her wine.

Astoria looked at Allison, confused. "Medicine?" she asked softly.

"Oh, you know, he's bipolar. If he doesn't take his medicine it gets really bad, he gets very angry and breaks things." Allison explained, earning an obvious glare from Draco. "I guess he didn't take it tonight." she said with a grin.

"Well, I couldn't find which was my medicine between the bottles of Vicodin and Hydrocodone you left. How are those 'back spurts'?" Draco looked at Allison and she grit her teeth.

"I can't seem to remember, but you did give me your weed, do you want that back?" she asked. Neither of them noticing how freaked out Astoria looked as she looked between the two.

* * *

><p>Allison smiled as she stood beside the limo, Draco's arm loosely around Astoria. "That was great! We should do that again. It was so great to meet you Astoria." Allison kissed the girl's cheeks. Poor girl seemed scared out of her mind.<p>

"Oh yes, certainly fu-" Draco was interrupted as Allison's phone went off.

_Hey! You're a crazy Bitch but you fuck so good I'm on top of it_

"Oh, shoot, that's Abbey." she mumbled as Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"Your sister?" he asked as Allison nodded.

She flipped her phone open. "Hello? Hey... Is she okay? Put her on the phone!... Hey Elsy, what happened, baby?... Aw, you fell off your bike? Well, I'll come home and bandage you up right away okay?...Okay, Mommy loves you. Bye." Allison hung up and Draco stared at Allison like she was a total idiot, and maybe she was.

It took her a minute but then she realized. _Shit._ "You two have kids?" Astoria asked and Allison gasped for words.

"Yessss, didn't he tell you? We have a daughter, Elsa." she said and laughed. "Heh, uhh, see you both later!" she jumped into the limo. "Dive, drive drive!" she ordered as they sped off. Allison sighed a bit, having no clue just how deep of shit she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it's so short guys! I just started school back so my brain's flat :'(<em>**


End file.
